SLAPTrain
Peter Jeakins (born ), better known online as SLAPTrain, is a Canadian YouTuber who consistently uploads gaming videos daily and occasionally vlogs. He created his channel on 4th of May, 2012. After he creates his channel, his first video was uploaded, 4 days after the channel debut. History :see also: 300,000 Subscribers - Who is The SLAP Train? The name SLAPTrain was made by playing Call of Duty online. Before SLAPTrain, his gamertag was SlapHD. One day, one of his friends was making a joke of his name into "The SLAP Train" as a joke. Then, he renamed it to "TheSLAPTrain1". His channel is now focused on racing games, such as Forza Motorsport, Gran Turismo, Need for Speed, and other non-racing-game related such as Mad Max, and recently Mafia III. Quotes *"Son of a chit." *"Ooooooooo maaah gawd duu" (His slang word of "Oh my god dude") *"If you would like to keep this series on the channel, Don't forget, to SLAP that like button." *"Just a tap..." Games He Played On His Channel From A-Z This list includes all of the games that Peter has played/not yet played as of October 25, 2016. #Absolute Drift #Asphalt 8: Airborne (Mobile iOS series) #sphalt Xtreme (Mobile iOS series) #Assetto Corsa #Assoluto Racing (Mobile iOS series) #Batman: Arkham Knight (SLAP Gaming's channel) #Battlefield 1 / 4 / Hardline #BeamNG Drive #Blur (2010 game) #Burnout Paradise #Burnout Revenge #Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare #Call of Duty: Black Ops (Do You Remember This Game) #Call of Duty: Black Ops II #Call of Duty: Black Ops'' ''III #Call of Duty: Ghosts #Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare #CarX Drift Racing (Mobile iOS series) #Car Mechanic Simulator 2014 / 2015 #Create A Ride #Cross Country Canada #CSR Classics (Mobile iOS series) #CSR Racing 1/2 (Mobile iOS series) #D1 Professional Drift Grand Prix Series (Kicking It Old School series) #Dead Island #Destiny #DiRT 3 #DiRT 4 (Coming Soon on June) #DiRT Rally #Doritos Crash Course 2 (Kinect game) #Driveclub ##Driveclub VR #Dubai Drift (1/2) #Duke Nukem Forever #Dying Light #EA Sports UFC (2014) #Euro Truck Simulator 2 #Fast and Furious: Legacy (Mobile iOS series) #Five Nights At Freddy's #Forza Horizon ##Forza Horizon: Rally Expansion #Forza Horizon 2 ##Forza Horizon 2: Storm Island DLC Expansion ##Forza Horizon 2 Presents The Fast and The Furious Expansion #Forza Horizon 3 ##Forza Horizon 3: Blizzard Mountain DLC #Forza Motorsport 1/2 (Do You Remember This Game)/4/5/6 #Gary's Mod #Gear.Club (Mobile iOS series) #Gran Turismo 4 (Do You Remember This Game) #Gran Turismo 5 #Gran Turismo 6 #Gran Turismo Sport (TBA) #Grand Theft Auto IV #Grand Theft Auto V ##Grand Theft Auto Online #Goat Simulator #Guts And Glory (PC/Steam game) #Halo 4 #Happy Wheels #Hot Wheels: Race Off (Mobile iOS series) #Initial D Extreme Stage #Kane And Lynch 2: Dog Days #Mad Max (2015 game) #Mafia III #Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (Prologue to MGSV: The Panthom Pain) #Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition REMIX #Midnight Club Los Angeles #Minecraft #Motorcycle Club (Demo) #Motorsport Revolution (Oculus Rift) #MMX Racing (Mobile iOS series) #Nascar 2014 #NBA 2K13 / 2K14 #Need for Speed (2015) #Need for Speed: Carbon #Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) #Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005) #Need for Speed: No Limits (Mobile iOS series) #Need for Speed: ProStreet #Need for Speed: Rivals #Need for Speed: The Run #Need for Speed: Underground 2 #Need for Speed: Undercover #NHL 2013 / 2014 / 2015 #Outlast #Outlast 2 (Demo version, may be upload this week) #Overwatch (Probably some of his spare time outside YouTube) #Project CARS #R Factor #Redline Rumble #Real Racing 3 (Mobile iOS series) #RIDE #Ride 'em Low #Road Redemption (Steam game) #Roblox #Saints Row: The Third #SHIFT 2: Unleashed (Need for Speed series) (Discontinued) #Smash Bandits (Mobile iOS series) #Spin Tires #Splinter Cell: Blacklist #State of Decay #Stranded Deep #Street Racing Syndicate #Street Tuning Evolution #Streets of Rage (Kicking It Old School series) #StuntFest #Stuntman #Sunset OverDrive #Surgeon Simulator #The Crew ##The Crew: Wild Run expansion #The Getaway (Do You Remember This Game) #The Last of Us #Thief (2014 game) #Titanfall #TNN Motorsports HARDCORE 4x4 #TrackMania 2: Canyon #Trials Evolution #Trials Fusion #Trouble In Terrorist Town #Turbo Dismount #Until Dawn ##Until Dawn: Rush Of Blood (PSVR) #Wangan Midnight #Watch_Dogs #World of Tanks #Wreckfest #Zombie Driver HD Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers